Last Chance Romance
by XxPunkxRockxPrincessxX
Summary: Alysia Marie has been through a lot. She has an ex boyfriend OC who wants her back. Who just so happens to be following her about. But now Alysia Marie has someone new on her mind. Who will she choose? OC with OC, and JeffOC too.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstar, however I do own OC characters such as Alysia Marie and others which will appear later in the story.  
*NOTE* In my story, all three brands (Smackdown, Raw and ECW) are one big brand, simply because I can't be bothered checking which superstars are on each brand and restricting the characters I can use.

However untrue it seemed to her, Alysia Marie was standing in the middle of the WWE arena. Even though the arena was currently empty, she still felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins, causing her hands to shake, and her stomach to ache with nerves.  
Alysia was the sister of a certain WWE superstar. However, she would never admit who. As she held a secret inside her heart which made her dislike, or perhaps, even _hate_ her brother. Nevertheless Alysia would never allow this hatred to stop her from joining this industry. This was because this industry would be a life changing journey for her.  
Perhaps a _life saving_ one.  
Alysia had been through hell in the last four years. Even though she was the sweet age of 21, Alysia had seen more than most people have seen in their lives. Her body was covered in scars, many were self inflicted reminders. However, her mind and memory were also covered in scars. None of these were self inflicted. These blood-chilling memories would haunt her until the very day she died, yet she was trying to find a cure for herself. She was trying to move on. Although her mind was full of doubting words, she decided that even if the one person she despised was in this business also, she would overcome this, to avoid the one person she never wanted to see again in her life. Someone who had been with her through all the four years and more, someone who had caused most of this pain.  
Snapping herself back into reality, Alysia Marie suddenly realised that her cheeks were tearstained, and a face that she did not recognise was standing in front of her, looking concerned and caring. He was a young man, perhaps just a few years older then she herself was. Impossible to deny, he was a rather good looking man, with short brown hair and a visible tan. Not to mention, as much as Alysia hated to admit it, the man had a rather good body. He began to smile sweetly, touching her arm and starting to speak.  
"Are you okay? Why are you crying?" The man asks in a sincerely concerned tone, as Alysia dries her eyes and looks away from the man, feeling genuinely embarrassed at her emotion.  
"I'm fine, it's just....I'm fine." Stumbling over her words, with tears still falling, Alysia had no idea why these tears had come. Perhaps it was the fear of this new challenge? Or her thoughts? Maybe it was the memories which came floating back every time she let her mind roam free. Alysia Marie was just so unsure, so confused.  
"Okay so I might not know you, but the tears are saying different words to what you are." The unknown man spoke softly, looking at Alysia's tearful eyes and seeing such great pain, such sorrow.  
These words hit Alysia right in the heart like a silver bullet, causing her to simply let go, collapsing into floods of more tears. Looking shocked and slightly guilty, the man locked Alysia in his arms and tried to console her, tried to calm her. So many thoughts were running through her head, all doubting voices, wondering if she really was strong enough to do this.  
_Wondering if she could face him.  
_Pushing the kind man away, she dried her eyes while trying to smile, attempting to hide any sign that would scream out, letting him know that she really wasn't okay. "I'm fine...I'm fine....don't worry. Please...please don't worry." Alysia begged, continuing to wipe away any stray tears which happened to fall. Clearly unconvinced, the man continued to inquire.  
"You sure? I'm Cody Rhodes, if you want to talk, I'm here." The man now identified as Cody Rhodes proposed kindly.  
"I'm...I'm Alysia...I'm fine." Alysia stumbles over her words, before walking away from Cody and out of the WWE ring, out to the background, where she found her locker room. Taking in the fresh scent of what Alysia thought to be roses, she stood in the locker room, trying to calm herself. Attempting to lock the tears away in the back of her mind. Failing to throw away the key. With her eyes closed, nothing could harm her; this was her blissfully ignorant opinion. However, when she opened her eyes, she saw something conveniently out of place. The smell which she had identified, roses, was indeed in the room, as a vase of roses was sitting in the corner, waiting for her. Walking over to the beautiful arrangement, Alysia noticed a note lying gently on a rose petal. Picking it up cautiously, her stomach churned as she began to read the mysterious note.

_Welcome to WWE sis, I'll be seeing you real soon._

Below the message, Alysia's brother had signed his name.

Gasping with horror, Alysia through down the note and pushed the vase over. As the vase hit the floor Alysia heard a large crash while feeling a sharp pain rushing through her foot. Cursing her own stupidity, she soon realised her choice of shoe for that evening meant that glass could quite easily get to her room. And indeed it had. Nevermind all of the glass all over her locker room which would no doubt land her in trouble with her new boss, but now she was bleeding. Such a familiar sight. As much as Alysia Marie hated to admit it, but the sight of her bleeding was a rather _comforting_ one.  
Even though her night had only just begun on her first day, Alysia was already having second thoughts. Her estranged brother had been informed that she was here. Thoughts began rushing through her mind, such as was her brother in the arena that evening? Would she run into him? If she did see him again, what would happen?  
Pushing all of these thoughts to the back of her mind, she decided to face her fear, even though it seemed somewhat pointless to her. Leaving her locker room she hesitantly got on with the rest of her schedule, thankfully not running into her brother.  
Not yet, anyway.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's the next chapter. Hope you're enjoying it, and remember that reviews make my world go round : )**

The night's work was officially over, and it appeared that Alysia's bad mood also appeared to be over. 'Some of these people aren't so bad after all' Alysia had decided roughly half way through the evening. She had met some rather interesting people that evening, people including The Miz (AKA Mike Mizanin) John Morrison, Gail Kim and also Matt Hardy. However Alysia had also had a run in with a man who she appeared to get off on the wrong foot with.

**********************************************************************************

It was nearly the end of the night; moods of the superstars were beginning to be lifted, and Alysia was certainly no exception. Having had no run ins with her brother, Alysia had a small smile permanently placed upon her lips. Things were looking up.

Alysia was walking through the hallways peacefully, her eyes on the floor, her thoughts deep although cheerful, until she was knocked to the floor by a bulk shape. Eyes still glued to the plain white floor, Alysia Marie rose to her feet again and then locked eyes with the bulk which had sent her crashing to the floor. Conveniently, the 'bulk' turned out to be a man, and a strange man at that. With hair which was coloured with many intriguing colours, wearing a black wifebeater and black baggy pants, and a most threateningly furious look in his eyes, Alysia didn't know whether to apologise or to just walk away. Eventually deciding to apologise, Alysia seemed to be ready to flinch, or perhaps even, run for her life.

"Sorry....my entire fault... what's wrong?" She asks as she takes a few wise steps away from the man who seemed to have steam literally floating away from the top of his head.

"None of your f*cking business! Watch where you're going next time." He ordered in a frighteningly infuriated tone of voice which made Alysia flinch back, however she decided to give this man a piece of her mind, mainly due to the fact that she was trying to break 'old habits'.

"Excuse me sir? Would you like to say that in a polite manner?" Alysia asked sarcastically, purposely standing in the man's way so he could not escape her wrath. "You don't know me so I'd appreciate it if a few childhood manners were put in place." Alysia threw back her own order, with a meaningful tone which told the man not to mess with her. "Or did your parents never teach you any? Clearly doesn't seem like it." Alysia snapped once more, continuing on her vicious lecture.

"Who the hell are you to talk to me like that?!" Snapped the furiously red-faced man, who couldn't seem to think of anything else to say.

"I'm another human being, you conceited moron." Alysia replied dryly, trying not to smile with amusement, it had been a while since she spoke her mind.

"Look whatever you sarcastic b*tch, let me past." The man ordered again, Alysia finally let out a smile, seeing how the man would not use force to get passed, amusement hit Alysia as she thought.

'He'll insult me and call me names, but he won't push me out of the way...such a gentleman.' Alysia let out a little giggle at her own thoughts, perhaps only angering the man further.

"What the hell is funny?!" He fumed threateningly. "Get out of my way!" The man ordered a final time. No matter how much Alysia Marie had been through, not much did scare her, certainly not this man.

"A please would be appreciated?" Alysia asked politely, finding amusement in the man's frustration.

For the first time in a while, Alysia had let go and could actually say she was _having fun_. However shallow or mean that seemed, it was indeed a refreshing change for her even though the man honestly looked like he could possibly commit a homicide at that particular moment.

"Look whoever you are, my name is Jeff Hardy, let me through now and maybe I'll apologise later." The man now finally identified as Jeff Hardy, whom Alysia now knew as an arrogant a*s, compromised with fire still burning in his eyes.

Unable to find any more strength to fight back, Alysia Marie simply sighed then just began to walk straight past the man known as Jeff Hardy, and then she retreated back to her locker room. Coincidentally, as soon as Alysia had entered the room her phone began blasting and vibrating violently, signalling that she was receiving an incoming call. Rushing over to it, her blood ran cold after reading the caller ID.

"Wh... what do you want?" She asked with tears burning at the back of her eyes; however she daren't let them fall.

"Baby I want you back." The oh, so familiar voice spoke through the phone in a voice which was almost a whisper, but Alysia knew better. The apparently innocent, sweet whisper was really the manipulating whisper which this man could use against her to get _anything_ he wanted from her.

"Leave...leave me alone." Alysia begs miserably, a few tears escaping her eyes inevitably, "It's over... all the pain is over..." She insists as she collapses down onto the floor while bringing her knees close to her chest, trying to comfort herself.

"Oh but it's not over Alysia, it's anything but over." The cause of Alysia's pain spoke in that same manipulating whisper which chilled her to the very core. Alysia knew this voice very well. He had been with her since she was just a mere 15 years old, he had been her first of many things, he had at one time saved her, but it had turned out that perhaps he was destined to _destroy_ her.

Refusing to let him win, Alysia desperately tried to fight back, determined to show him that things had changed. _That he didn't have control._

"It's over... leave me alone... I left you." She reminds her teenage sweetheart, wiping away a few remaining tears which fell from her blue eyes.

"Yeah you did... but you'll come back. Even if I have to make you..." The manipulative whisper vowed threateningly, before hanging up the phone. Finding it hard to breathe, Alysia closed over her phone and continued to sob on the floor, wondering whether or not to take his threat seriously or not.

If Alysia was to take this threat seriously, then she could not stay here.

_It wasn't safe._

However, Alysia was trying to be strong, trying to be brave. Therefore, she would not let this man beat her. He had done too much to her already and she would not let him break her anymore. She was taking control.

She was getting her life back.

End of Chapter 2.

**Remember, reviews make me happy : ) I'm not sure which superstar to make Alysia's brother, so feel free to give suggestions.**


End file.
